


不体面的初次

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, indecent sex with father's prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 我挨着门框仔细欣赏黑色绒布窗帘前弹奏着黑色钢琴的黑猫。
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro





	不体面的初次

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学

我该怎么去形容他的美丽。

他应是自由散漫的黑猫，懒散地趴在夕阳照晒的阳台上让浑身黑亮的短毛反射阳光，如果你见过地下岩洞的黑曜石，他大抵是那副模样。

他是老头子的续弦情人，他的母亲曾经也是，他第一次出现在家中的时候一身白麻布料，我猜他大概是在吊丧的途中被老头子硬绑了回来，在房间里养着。

他不被允许走出院子。我偶尔会看见他在伺候老头睡着之后溜到院子里，大概是在找机会逃出去，但他每次站在栅栏面前的时候都没有动作。白天的时候他喜欢在能看见后院景色的二层阳台上研究茶饮，老头子偶尔回来早了就抱着他坐在躺椅上，品尝他亲自沏好的茶水，然后把他略带粗暴地扛回屋内；但更多的时候他只是一个人待在那里，拿着把吉他自弹自唱。

或许我不应该这么仔细地观察他，他毕竟只是老头子的无数情人中的一位，甚至可以算得上是好看的玩具一般的存在，但我忍不住好奇是怎样的尤物才能被老头子圈养，能使得老头子如此沉沦。

第一次与他做爱是在老头子住进医院的第一个夜晚。

处理完一切之后已经是夜晚，我回到宅邸，在老头子的卧室门前听见里边传来急促又激烈的钢琴声。好奇心驱动着我推开门走进去，看见音符从他在琴键上舞动的细长指尖中流出。

我挨着门框仔细欣赏黑色绒布窗帘前弹奏着黑色钢琴的黑猫。

黑猫仿佛感知到了什么似地停下动作转头看向我，大而圆的眼睛宛如黑曜石一般透着星光。忽然间他笑了，露出温婉却又魅惑的笑容，眼神也变得玩味起来，勾着我情不自禁地朝他走去，站在钢琴凳前面。

“父亲今晚不回来了。”站在他面前的时候我尝试着用平静的语气来描述。

他起身，我才注意到他是光着脚站着。他并不高，算上蓬松的卷发也才将将到我下巴的高度。所以他仰着头看着我，眼睛水润。

“你回来了。”他抬起双手抚上我的脸，又快速地向下移动，指尖轻佻地划过我的肩膀，来到腰窝的位置，“那今晚只有我们了。”他笑着，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

他缓缓蹲下身子跪在我面前，修长瘦弱的灵巧手指熟练地解开皮带和拉链，接着他闭上那双透亮的黑色眼睛，把脸凑近我无法控制而挺立着的阴茎。他先是伸出舌头隔着布料轻轻舔舐着凸起的部分，接着他用食指与中指挑起内裤的一个角，有些憋不住的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来。

“晚上好哦。”他跟小孩玩闹似的与面前的性器打招呼。两只手包裹着囊袋挤压，那张勾着好看的笑容的嘴张开，我感受到我的阴茎被他柔软温热的口腔包裹着，被紧致的喉咙周围的软骨紧紧吸附着，连每一根毛发每一条血管都被他灵巧的舌头照顾着，他口腔里的每一块肌肉都仿佛在热烈地欢迎我。

我忍不住扣紧了他后脑的卷发，让他能吞下更多的部分。我听见他小声呜咽着，应该是被呛着了，但他那捏着囊袋的双手仍然在有规律地按摩，于是我在快感的诱惑下加快了在他嘴里进出的频率与力度，最后扣着他的脑袋射在他嘴里。

他仰起头尽可能地吞咽，但之前的几个深喉应该是弄疼了他的喉咙，于是漏出一些乳白色的精液顺着他的嘴角流下，他露出笑容仿佛开心得眯着眼睛，像喝足了牛奶的黑猫。

但牛奶只是餐前的甜点。

于是黑猫开始吃正餐。

他重新站起来向后带着我躺倒在羊毛地毯上，引着我的手去解开他繁琐的衣扣，褪下高质却只是为了包裹身体的布料，露出苍白瘦弱的身子，那具身体在月光下泛着亮光，宛如夜间爬上礁石的美人鱼。

明明是黑曜石一般的美丽，却反射出珍珠一般的洁白光芒。

他捉着我的手伸向他的身后，我用两根手指稍稍探进湿润的后穴中，搅动的时候他会发出细细的甜腻的呻吟，小猫一般地撒着娇。我低下头去啃咬他的锁骨，他配合地仰起脖子露出不明显的喉结给我提供更大的发挥空间。我向上转去亲吻他的嘴唇，他的唇瓣很厚，软软的仿佛能拧出奶味的酱汁。他整个人也都是软软的，双臂像是泄了力气地搭着我的肩膀，稍稍用力收紧了缩小了我们之间的距离。他那光洁的双腿挂在我的腰上，其中一条用脚踝坏心地蹭着。我不由得加快了在他体内扣弄的手指的频率与力度，嘴上也是，粗暴地剥夺他肺里的空气。

“进、进来。”他在快要窒息的时候被我放开，他的手抵着我的肩膀，尝试用平和的命令式语气催促我进入他的体内。

于是我也这么做了。没有任何犹豫的一捅到底，逼着他绷紧每一丝肌肉。

我稍用了点力去抓着他的头发使得他仰起脖子，另一只手掐着他的下巴不让他把动人的呻吟憋在嘴里。他用那双黑曜石般的小鹿眼睛透过水雾看着我，嘴角露出满足的微笑，我不由得加快了挺动的速度，用前端逐一碾过他的敏感点。他的双手挂在我的肩膀上收紧，把自己不断地朝我的方向送上来，两条细腿水蛇一般缠在我的腰上随着我操弄他的频率夹得愈发地紧。

在我尝到口腔的铁锈味道的时候他放肆地尖叫地射了出来，大口喘着气没过几秒就忽然用力把我推倒在羊绒毯上，就着交合的姿势跨坐在我身上。他应该是感受到了我仍埋在他体内硬挺的性器，于是他柔顺地开始上下晃动，尚未从高潮中缓和过来的大腿根微微颤抖着撑起腰腹，紧接着在重力的作用下狠狠地把自己钉进我的阴茎。他背对着月光仰着头晃动着身子，我看不清他的表情，但我想那副画面大概与古希腊时候的维纳斯可以媲美。

他用一只手撑着我的肩膀保持着平衡，另一只手去抚弄已经挺立的乳头。在这样一幅美艳画面的刺激下我忍不住去舔舐另一边乳尖，用牙齿轻轻磨着，把他抚弄自己的手掰到背后继而换上我的继续揉搓。他起伏的频率逐渐加速，我也在每一次他落下来的时候向上挺身，他苍白的皮肤开始泛起潮红，在身体深处被精液射流击中的时候达到了第二次高潮。

“老爷平日里身子不好，今天更是不得不住进疗养院，以后就多拜托你照顾了。” 高潮之后的他像只黑猫一样缩在我怀里休息，他趴在胸口糯软地开口，圆溜的眼睛此时眯起来，像个讨要糖果的孩子。

几天之后老头子的状况有所好转便回到了宅邸，于是当老头子回家的时候，我便不再去想任何关于他的事情。这不应该是我应该做的不体面的事情，不应产生的不体面的想法。

只是那天晚上他张大着腿夹着我的阴茎，用跟精液相同质地的粘腻语气淡然说话的模样，大概是永远地刻印进我的脑海中。

“怎么算是体面呢？本来就不是个体面的人啊。”

他说。


End file.
